This invention relates to lever-to-shaft coupling means.
Linkage arrangements have been used for many applications where the transmission of force and displacement are required. Then means of coupling an input shaft to linkage levers varies between a very sloppy fit between the levers and the associated shaft, which is typically the most economical to manufacture, to a solid fit between the levers and the associated shaft, which is typically the most expensive to manufacture.
This invention relates to lever-to-shaft coupling means which is both economical to manufacture and provides a solid or positive communication between a shaft and levers able to transmit force and displacement in both the rotational and axial directions.